Suit and Skye - Skyeward AU
by rogersswan
Summary: (Takes place after 1x05.) Two days after Skye gets the annoying bracelet locked on her wrist, putting her electronic abilities to a pause, she finds herself bored beyond belief. That is until she gets one of her weird ideas. This one involving Ward and one of his classic suits.


It was Thursday night on the bus- Skye had been trying her hardest not to get bored of the picture she was doodling in her bunk. She meant to draw a dragon on the thin piece of paper in her hands but, she ended up drawing what resembled a fire breathing kitten instead. With it's wide but friendly eyes, nose with too big of nostrils, and fire coming out of it's tiny mouth, Skye couldn't have been more amused with the outcome.

Drawing had never been something of Skye's interest. Her main interest had been everything internet related. Though, she would have to live without it for however long Coulson decided to keep the annoying bracelet on her wrist. The same bracelet that was given to her now- ex boyfriend, Miles Lydon. Any time an electronic device was used, the bracelet would give off a warning to Coulson. The only time she was allowed to use it, even after the warning was when she was ordered to hack or search something up. Skye felt lucky to even get this chance and not locked away or kicked off the bus. She was still a bit saddened over having to give up the details about her but, the drawing was keeping her mind off of the thought.

With a loud sigh, she sat up from her bunk and yawned. It was only seven o'clock at night- too early for her to be tired. Although, it wouldn't hurt to do so, she thought. Before she could make a decision as to what to do, she noticed Ward make his way to his bunk with a waterbottle in hand. Smirking, she forgot all about sleeping early and more about bothering her ex SO. Skye knew all too well that Ward was still upset with her but, he would have to get over it eventually. Not that now was a good time to do so but, knowing Ward, Skye just couldn't help herself.

Striding up behind him in his bunk, she poked his sides and quickly backed away before she could get hit. Skye watched as Ward jumped and turned around, clearly shocked.

"Really Skye?" Ward asked, trying his hardest to appear serious whilst closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, Jumpy." Skye teased with a cheeky smile. "So what's up?" She asked, leaning against the frame of the bunk.

"Nothing interesting." He said while sitting down on the bunk. "Going to sleep soon."

"At seven o'clock at night?" Skye asked.

"Yes, at seven o'clock at night." With a roll of his eyes, Ward sipped from his water bottle and glanced over at the suit he ironed earlier and had placed on his bed to put away later on.

Skye caught what Ward was looking at and tilted her head to the side. She noticed Ward had almost always wore suits- same with Coulson. She didn't understand it very much. Outside of the bus, a suit seemed fine to wear but, inside of the bus, it did not. They must have been real dedicated to the whole "professional" image, she thought.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. Pulling a penny out of her jeans pocket, she flipped it over Ward's head and made sure he was distracted by it. Once she knew he was, she grabbed the suit from his bed and slipped her arms into it.

"What are you doing?" Ward asked, taken aback by the sudden action.

He watched as she slipped her arms in the sleeves of his suit- her hands barely making their way out considering how long the sleeves happened to be. She buttoned up and popped the collar before looking up, awaiting his reaction.

"I'm often concerned for your well being." Was all he could manage to say.

What Ward really wanted to say was- "Well, don't you look adorable." or, "Looks better on you than it does me." but, he had to maintain his cool. He couldn't show any kind of adoration for this girl. She had betrayed the team. She had betrayed him- her SO. Well, ex SO. Ward knew Skye felt bad but, it didn't excuse what she did. Nor would it for a long time. Ward was not about to let her actions pass on by like a tumbleweed.

"Hey!" She gaped. "I'm just trying to fit in like the cool kids!" She continued before Ward could speak up. "And by "cool kids"... I mean, you and Coulson". Skye said whilst crossing her arms over her chest.

"What does that even mean?" Ward asked, trying not to smile at the adorable actions being displayed right in front of him. Skye had the tendancy to make everything she did look absolutely adorable. With her large, dark brown, innocent eyes, and her cheeky smile. It was always difficult for Ward to keep his eyes off of the beauty, no matter was what was going on around them.

"It means you guys always dress in your suits, looking all cool and..." She nodded her head looking anywhere else but Ward, trying to come up with something to say. "stuff." She finally said.

"And irresitable?" Ward smirked, oblivious to her awkwardness.

"Weird, Ward. Weird." She stated, placing her hands on her hips.

Ward huffed and placed his hands on his thighs. "Whatever, are you done?" Please say no- he thought.

"Pft, of course not. I haven't intimidated you yet!" She argued with a smirk.

Watching Ward's reactions to Skye's little "stunt" was absolutely hilarious to the mastermind herself. She patiently awaited the day Ward's tough guy shell broke and the less- tough guy came out. It would be quite the memorable sight.

She came quite close to it actually. It had been two days before her secret about Miles and her life was revealed. Her and Ward had been playing an interesting game of "Battleship", in which she managed to get a compliment and smile from the emotionless tough guy himself. Of course, she didn't miss the opportunity to boast all about it. Though, she would remind herself to bring it up here and there afterwards.

Ward's shell had cracked the tiniest bit that day but, after the whole situation, it's as if the shell had glued the little cracks back together again by itself, awaiting to be cracked again. Shame, really.

Skye popped the collar of the suit yet again, squinted her eyes, puffed her chest, and stood up straight in front of Ward. "Who will I be hurting today, Sir?" She asked in a deep voice- clearly intimidating Ward. "No hurting today, Agent." She intimidated again but, this time, she was Coulson.

"Oh come on!" Ward stood up, shaking his head. "I don't stand like that!" He boasted, standing exactly how Skye was.

With a curious reaction, Skye looked Ward's stance up and down. "Are you sure, Agent Ward?" She asked, still as Coulson.

Ward watched as Skye intimidated himself and Coulson almost spot on. As much as he hated to admit it, she had been perfect at this. From the nose flares, the puffed out chest, the hands on the hips, to the commanding voice. He was utterly impressed.

"You're how old again?" Ward asked.

"Agent Ward, shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Skye asked- still intimidating Coulson.

Boy, if Phil had been there himself, he would have atleast smiled the slightest bit. Unlike Mr. Frowns A Lot over here, Skye had thought.

"Cut it out." Ward said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lighten up Bored Ward." Skye's eyes widened at the new nickname and she quickly put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Bored Ward? Really?" Ward gaped, secretly amused.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant." Skye couldn't contain it any more, she chuckled whilst holding a hand to Ward's chest.

Ward couldn't remember a time where he was given a nickname. Maybe this had been his first, he thought. Without realizing, he chuckled, in which Skye quickly noticed.

"You laughed! I made you laugh!" Skye grabbed both of his upper arms and shook his firm build- making sure she wasn't just hallucinating. "Did it hurt your insides to do that? I can call Simmons up to c-"

"I'm fine." Ward stated- looking down trying to avoid Skye seeing the small smile that adorned his face. He was reminded to two days ago during his and Skye's game of Battleship. He had unintentionally given her both a compliment and a smile. It embarassed him to an extreme. Though, he had to admit, seeing Skye's reaction to it may have made him want to smile more often.

"What's so funny?" A new voice suddenly cut in.

Ward lifted his head up just as Skye took her hands off from his arms and turned around. There stood Coulson, clearly confused by the actions that were displayed in front of him seconds ago.

"Coulson!" Skye burst out. "Is there a new mission, Sir?" She asked, back to intimidating Ward.

"Oh, please, not this." Coulson said with a sigh, whilst Skye smirked.

Ward leaned against the frame of his bunk and watched with a gentle and adoring smile as Skye sat Coulson down and continued the intimidation. This girl would be the death of him.


End file.
